This pilot study has documented the usefulness of techniques of video and telemetered EEG recordings in the evaluation of complex partial seizures. It has provided a framework for a more extensive study of these techniques. Activity in this project was lessened during the temporary absence of J.M. Van Buren. This study utilized methods which are documented for evaluating absence seizuresin a pilot study of complex partial seizures to: (1) Establish the ability of the present techniques of video recording ad prolonged telemetered electroencephalographic recording to determine a patient's seizure frequency; (2) establish the ability o these techniques to classify seizure disorders other than absence; (3) establish guidelines for patients who may be considered candidates for surgical management of their seizure disorder. This project has been completed.